Working Late
by Demon of Zero
Summary: Milly has Lelouch working on several papers that should have been done weeks ago. Not unusual, right? The main difference is, tonight he isn't alone. Lelouch/Nina.Lemonfic Didn't see that coming, right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I felt like writing this because I could.

* * *

It was evening, and most students of Ashford Academy were either in their dorms or home for the weekend. Two of them, however, were at work in the Student Council Room, one typing away at a computer, and the other looking over a slowly diminishing pile of papers.

The male had dark hair and violet eyes. He wore the usual black Ashford Academy uniform, with it's golden trim and buttons, and had a detached, seemingly bored expression on his face. This was Lelouch Lamperouge, vice-president of the student council, and Ashford Academy's resident heart-throb. The latter title was one he would rather be rid of.

The female, on the other hand, had dark green hair and greyish purple eyes, covered by a pair of glasses. She wore the yellow blouse and green skirt combination that was the female Ashford academy uniform. Her demeanor was almost entirely the opposite of Lelouch. While he seemed bored, she was working intently on the project before her.

Lelouch allowed a tired sigh to pass his lips, as he looked over the assorted papers in front of him. "Leave it to Milly to pile all of this onto me..." He griped. Honestly, despite him being the vice-president, he was the one who ent up doing most of the important work. Milly planned her crazy events and parties, while Lelouch was stuck with the finer bits and pieces. Club budgeting, requests for new clubs, as if they needed an Acupuncture Club, and nearly anything else that wasn't handled by the staff. "At the very least, she pulls herself together when something of dire urgency appears... most of the time." He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

The other occupant of the room giggled softly, drawing his attenion. Nina blushed a bit at being caught, smoothing down her skirt nervously. "Something funny, Nina?" Lelouch asked with a raised brow, and a playful tone. He needed a distraction.

She shook her head. "N-no. It's just... Madame President really is something, r-right?"

"Something? Yes, I just haven't figured out what." Lelouch answered with a conspiritory grin.

She looked away, fighting down her giggles. "Y-you shouldn't say such things..."

Lelouch chuckled. "It isn't as if she can hear us. We're all alone in here, you know."

Something about the way he said that gave Nina a little shiver. "Y-yes, I sup-pose." She blushed. Lelouch was the most desired boy in the school by far, and for good reason. He was handsome, though Madame President made notice to say "Beautiful" instead in an effort to annoy him. He was a bit feminine looking, honestly. Milly had forced him into a dress a few times, and with a wig and a small amount of lipstick, he had pulled it off. Of course, HE would never admit that.

Nina wasn't open about it, but she preferred women. This did not, however, mean that she was unable to appreciate the male body. And, as fate would have it, Lelouch just so happened to catch her eye.

But she felt she had justification for her affections, other than the mysterious and cool reputation Lelouch had somehow managed to obtain. Most of his fangirls just wanted him for his appearance, but Nina saw deeper than that. Lelouch was a complex person. To all but his closest friends, he was detached, cool, and just didn't seem to care about much of anything. He could come off as arrogant at times.

But when he was with those he cared about, his exterior melted a bit. He was more playful, less detached, and he seemed to genuinely value his time with them.

This was taken to an entirely new level when his younger sister was nearby. Nunnally, crippled and blinded, and yet she was one of the sweetest girls you would ever meet. Lelouch loved her to a degree that some found odd. He doted on her constantly, showered her with affection, and would bend to her every whim. Nunnally may or may not have realized it, but Lelouch would do anything she wanted him to do.

Nina wouldn't be suprised if Lelouch was to completely rearrange the world order for Nunnally's sake. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit jealous.

Nina was broken from her musing by a concerned Lelouch lightly shaking her shoulder. "Nina? Did you fall asleep?" He asked.

She blushed a healthy red as she realized that she had lost track of her thoughts. Lelouch's face being less than a foot away from her's did not help matters at all. The fact that they were alone in the room was back at the forefront of her mind. It was with that in mind that Nina asked her next question. "L-Lelouch? Do you think I'm... attract-tive?" She stumbled with her words, cursing herself for stuttering so much.

Lelouch, for his part, only blinked. "What kind of question is that? Of course you are." She could swear her heart skipped a beat. "Why do you ask? Has someone told you otherwise?" He was also protective of his friends. If anyone had been badmouthing her, or any of the council, he would have made them pay, somehow.

Next to Milly, Lelouch was the best prankster on campus. Only three people outside of the council knew this, and one was Nunnally.

She replied to his question with a fervent shake of her head. "No, no! I... I just wanted to know what y-you thought of me."

Lelouch was trying to comprehend the situation before him. Shy little Nina wanted to know if he thought she was attractive? The first two scenarios he thought up were either that she was confessing her feelings to him, or she felt inadequate and wanted confirmation from a male who she trusted.

Either way, he would answer the same. "I find you very attractive Nina. Your blushing just makes you even cuter." His response set her cheeks on fire. She looked off to her right, hands bunched up in her skirt.

'Moment of truth, I suppose.' Lelouch thought to himself, bringing a hand up to cup Nina's cheek. He leaned in, using his hand to turn her face to his. Nina's eyes went wide as their lips met in a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a few moments, and allowed Nina to recompose herself.

The girl brought a hand to her lips, eyes wide and face flushed. She looked absolutely adorable. "H-he kissed me..." She whispered, not noticing Lelouch was still within hearing distance.

He leaned in again, whispering into her ear. "Yes, I did." She shivered. "Would you like me to do it again?"

Nina's response was to wrap her arms around is neck, and pull him into a much more passionate kiss. Lelouch smiled into the kiss, one hand moving to play with one of Nina's braids as they made out. She suprised him by licking his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. He obliged her, and their tongues began exploring the other's mouth. Seeing as things were heating up, Lelouch decided to get comfortable.

Nina whined as Lelouch broke the kiss, only to squeak as his hands found their way under her thighs, lifting her up. And then he turned around, and deposited himself into her office chair, Nina situated onto his lap. He then proceeded to return to their kiss, his hands moving from her thigh to the small of her back.

They broke the kiss again nearly a minute later, and Nina let out a small "Eep!" as she felt something poke her thigh. "L-Lelouch?" The boy in question looked away, a bright blush upon his cheeks. "Y-you're h-h-hard." She fumbled with her words yet again, clearly embarassed.

"Y-yes, I am. I'm sorry, it's just... this is the first time I've done anything like this." He muttered, embarassed aswell.

Nina shifted, getting a gasp from Lelouch, as she looked towards the bulge in his pants. "I-if you like... we c-could go f-further?" She asked, one hand moving to gently stroke him through his pants.

Lelouch grunted as she rubbed his length. "Are you sure?" He gasped out.

Nina gave a shy nod. "Y-yes. Now... t-take your pants off, alright?" She removed herself from his lap, standing less than a foot away from him. She removed her glasses, placing them onto her desk.

Lelouch stood up, giving Nina another kiss as one hand deftly unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles. He slipped off his shoes and socks, stepped out of his pants, and then stood blushing, not knowing what she wanted him to do next.

Nina couldn't help but giggle. Lelouch looked so cute when he was clueless. She walked up to him, and placed a hand at the waistband of his purple boxers. "These too, silly." But as his hand reached for his underwear, Nina stopped him. "N-no, wait... I'll get them." She lowered herself to her knees, ran her hand along the tent, and then swiftly dropped Lelouch's boxers, making him jump a bit as the cold air met his bare flesh. She moved a hand to his stomach, pushing lightly. Lelouch got the message and sat back in the chair, Nina settling between his legs, staring at his penis. "S-seven or eight inches, I'd s-say..." She mumbled, taking it in her hands. Lelouch groaned in pleasure as she ran her hands along the length of his shaft, before moving in closer to blow lightly on the tip. "D-do you like that?"

"Yes." Lelouch asnwered, followed by another gasp a Nina blew on the tip once more, before Nina took the tip of his penis into her mouth. "A-ah. N-nina..."

The girl slowly took more of him into her mouth, until she couldn't fit any more. She slowly began to bob her head up and down, licking the shaft as she went, before giving the tip some attention. 'It tastes salty. It's not bad...' She thought to herself.

After a few minutes, Lelouch gently placed his hand on her head, and began stroking her hair. "Nina... as much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's your turn."

The girl slowly removed his penis from her mouth, stopping to kiss the tip once, tasting the precum, before she stood. She quickly removed her skirt, revealing a pair of damp, lime green panties, before seating herself on the table in the room. From there, she kicked off her shoes, and pulled her socks off.

She began to pull off her panties, but Lelouch stopped her just as she had stopped him. "Allow me to do the honors." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, before _slowly _pulling them off, being sure to run his hands all along her legs as he did so. After he had finished this, he admired the treasure he had unveiled.

Nina was seated on the table, face tomato red as she looked everywhere but at him, legs spread shyly. She didn't shave down there, but the hair was neatly trimmed. Her lower lips were dripping wet, and Lelouch couldn't help but run two fingers along the length of her slit, causing her to gasp loudly, collecting her juices as he went, before allowing what he had gathered to fall into his waiting mouth.

"L-Lelouch, stop teasing me! Please!" She shouted.

He shot her his best charming smile, before replying. "My apologies, I just felt a bit thirsty. I suppose I'll just drink directly from the source..." And with that, he plunged his tongue as deep into her as it would go.

Nina's reaction was to moan his name loudly, before reaching up to her breasts and grabbing them. Lelouch moved his hands to squeeze her rear, while he continued to eat her out. It wasn't long before she came with a scream of "LELOUCH!"

Lelouch pulled away from her soaked cunt, his tongue lapping up any of her juices that were on his face. "So, how did it feel?" He asked, playfully.

Nina tried to form a coherent sentence through her panting. Lelouch managed to catch the word "Amazing." at one point, and thus felt like he did a good job. The sight of Nina, red faced and panting, occasionally mumblings name, reminded him of the almost painful hard-on he had.

Nina spoke up, suddenly. "Lulu..." He couldn't help but snort, amused. "I... can we go... all the way?"

He smiled at her, standing from his crouch on the floor. "Whatever you want. But first... let's get rid of the rest of this clothing, alright?" He unbuttoned his jacket, allowing it to fall from his shoulders, revealing the white undershirt, which was soon removed aswell.

In the few moments it took Lelouch to get the undershirt off, Nina had stripped to her bra, which was the same shade as her panties. Soon, that too was gone, revealing her breasts to him. While she was smaller than Milly or Shirley, her breasts fit her body perfectly. Soon enough, he also found that they fit his hands quite well, too. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, massaging her breasts as he did so, before whispering into her ear. "Bend your cute little ass over that table, and let's get the real fun started."

A small blush came to Nina's cheeks as she did what he asked, giving her rear a bit of a shake as Lelouch walked up to her. The cool wood of the table felt pleasant on her bare breasts. Lelouch gave her butt a soft pat, before slowly sliding himsef into her. He pressed on until he met resistance in the form of her hymen. "Do it quick and get it over with, Lulu..."

"Now you're going to be calling me that? I've half a mind to spank you." He joked, reaching his hand up to her face. he leaned over her in such a way that he could kiss her, while he thrusted forward, breaking her hymen. She whimpered into the kiss, and tears streamed from her eyes. Lelouch stopped moving, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Almost a full minute later, Nina spoke up. "You can keep going now... it stopped h-hurting so bad..."

Lelouch slowly pulled himself out of her, before thrusting himself in hilt deep once more. Nina began moaning in pleasure, and Lelouch couldn't keep his own satisfied grunts from being released. "Ahhh! Lulu, keep doing that! Faster!"

"You asked for it..." He said, increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Bett-ahh-b-better?"

"Y-yes! Ohhh god, it feels so good!" Nina shouted, losing herself in the pleasure. Lelouch kept pistoning in and out of her as fast as he could, grunting and moaning as he fucked her.

Lelouch kept on even after Nina's second orgasm of the night, and he was well on his way to her third when he realized something important. "Ah! Nina, I'm not wearing a condom. I need to pull out." How he hadn't realized that from the start was beyond him.

Nina whined a bit, but relented none the less. And then she realized something of her own. "Y-you n-never finished." She panted out.

Lelouch shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I can take care of it myself."

Nina did not ike this answer. "N-no... just..." She blushed scarlet. "Fuck my ass, Lulu." She wiggled afforementioned body part for emphasis.

Lelouch blinked. He had never heard Nina even cuss before. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yes! Just d-do it!" She shouted, getting a bit impatient.

Lelouch did not need to be told again. He grinned, before slowly pressing himself against her tight ass. Slowly, he pushed in, glad for the vaginal fluids covering his shaft as he entered. Nina gasped in pain at first, as she hadn't really known what to expect from this. But, after a minute of adjustment, it began to feel... nice. "Go on already, Lulu..." She mumbled.

He nodded, before thrusting into her ass. She gasped in pleasure an pain, and he pulled out and repeated the process. After a while, both of them were moaning the other's names.

Soon Lelouch, who had been close to his breaking point, lost himself and made a few final, powerful thrusts, before he allowed his seed to fill Nina's rear. Nina had her third orgasm, and she felt like she was in heaven.

Lelouch pulled out of Nina, noticing that his semen spilled from her ass and was getting on the floor. "Nina... we should clean up our mess, and then get ourselves cleaned up. There's room for two in my shower. I suppose next time I'll need to come prepared, eh?"

Nina looked up at him as she composed herself. "M-Madame President gave me a bottle of birth controll pills as a joke... I still have them."

Lelouch laughed. "Just like Milly to do that..."

* * *

From her room, one Milly Ashford grinned, cheeks flushed and fingers sticky. She knew that a hidden camera in the council room was a good idea.

"Heehee... I'm soooooo going to have fun with this!" She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Code Geass.

It's been a while. Meh. Anyway, I'm sure you remember the lemon story I wrote (Obviously, considering that is what this chapter is for.) Many of you realized it was marked as "incomplete", implying I have more planned for it. And I do... oh yes, I do. Here is the result of those plans, chapter two!

* * *

The next day, Lelouch had to take care of several things. The first of which was sneaking Nina out of his bedroom without drawing Nunnally's attention. He wasn't worried about Sayoko; she probably knew of Nina's arrival before the two had actually entered the damn building. Luckily, she wouldn't give away his secrets, from something as trivial as this all the way up to matters as serious as his murder of Prince Clovis, his own half-brother, or his continued escapades as Zero. It was funny, really. Zero hadn't even become public knowledge, hell he hadn't shown the damn outfit to his "allies" even a week ago, and yet Sayoko knew almost entirely about it.

But, really, how the hell was he supposed to keep something like that from his maid, when she was a trained kunoichi who frequently searched his room for hidden cameras, bugs, or other nefarious devices? Granted, he hadn't told her to stop. But, even if he had, she would probably continue without his knowledge. She really was a wonderful woman.

Said escapades were yet another cause for concern, since he was now being forced to rescue Suzaku from Jeremiah Gottwald. That would be easy, if all things went according to plan. The only issue being just how many things could go wrong.

Back to his more domestic concerns. He had worked his ass off, finishing the papers he had forgotten to finish last night (can you blame him?), before handing them over to Milly. Thus cause number three for concern.

Milly had been giving him a predatory look the entire day, and he noticed that Nina was the recipient of another such look. His suspicions were high, but he was certain he had taken steps to dispose of the security footage. Student Council members had almost as much clearance as the faculty. Lelouch had MORE clearance than them due to various tamperings with the system, tamperings which would never be found out. He had linked the schools systems so deeply with his own laptop, the second he had obtained, that he could shut down the entire school, commence lockdown, or even delete and replace security footage.

He had accomplished all of this before any of the geass, or Zero, business had commenced. And so he knew for a fact that the footage of Nina and him having sex was deleted from the system entirely. So, that meant that...

'No... even Milly wouldn't do something like that... would she?' There was no way she had placed her own hidden cameras in the council room, was there? Why would she do it, anyway? It's not like he and Nina, or any combination of the various council members, were suspected of doing things like this in the council room.

'No, she would. If only for the chance of something like this happening.' Well shit. He knew, without a doubt, this would end poorly for the two of them. That kind of information in Milly's hands? A terrifying thought. He _could _use his Geass on her... but he didn't want to use that kind of power on his friends. The only member of the council he had subjected to his abilities was Kallen, who had been inducted that same day. The others he simply couldn't find it in himself to control that way.

And, besides, he may be overthinking things. Maybe Milly didn't have a tape of Nina and himself doing it in the student council room.

But the twinkle in her eyes, and the subtle changes in her body language indicated she had something on someone. And the stares he and Nina were getting from her made him certain they were the two caught in her web. No... he was certain of it. She knew what they had done, and was now waiting for a chance to spring it on either Nina or him.

His suspicions were confirmed when she handed him a note at lunch, saying it was for his eyes only. "Milly, what could possibly be so important that I need to hide in the council room to read it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Open it and see!" She chirped cheerfully, wrapping her arms around herself as she usually did. Where she had picked up that habit, he would never know.

He sighed, turning his attention to the note. It was folded literally as many times as Milly COULD fold it, and so it took a few moments of tampering to unfold it. When he did, he seriously wanted to bash his head on the wall. The damn thing was blank! "Milly, what kind of prank is thi-!" He was cut off as he saw what she was now holding in her hand. A small disk with the words "Blackmail' written on it, to signify just what it was. He gulped.

"Oh, no pranks, _Lulu_." She practically purred, and he gasped again, backing up slightly as she moved forward a step. "I just wanted to tell you I'm so _proud _of you. Who would've thought you'd be so bold as to do something like that? And with shy little Nina, no less! For the longest of times, I thought she was of the same mind as Sophie." Sophie being, of course, the only open lesbian on campus. Also Shirley's room-mate, but that was a story for another time._  
_

"M-Milly, what do you intend to do with that?" He asked, trying to keep his composure. Here was the man who caused the complete and utter defeat of a large portion of the military stationed in the Tokyo Settlement, while at a severe disadvantage, cowering before a busty blonde with devilishly twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh, not anything too devious. After all, this isn't the kind of thing I could just put up on Youtube, you know? Of course, if I were to let a harmless little rumor leak..." She waved the disk around, whimsically.

Lelouch calmed himself, his face quickly becoming neutral. "And what must I do to keep you from starting such a "harmless rumor"?" He asked.

Her grin widened, and she put a hand on her hip. "Talk Nina into a threesome."

Lelouch backed up as if struck. "What! You want me to-to-to!" He couldn't even say it! What the hell! "What the hell!" Oh, he actually did say that. Whoopsies. "Milly, even if I wanted to, how the hell would I go about talking her into something like that!"

Milly shook her head with an amused smirk. "Now now, you and I both know you've wanted to strip me down and ravish my body ever since the time you walked in on me changing."

"You INVITED ME IN!" He yelled, though she ignored it and his blushing.

"And I've seen the looks Nina gives Shirley and I. She's curious about it, at the very least." Her grin took on a devious tilt. "But, I mean, if you don't want to have a threesome so much, maybe I should just invite Nina to my room? I'd kinda like to have her cute little body all to myself..." She grinned impishly as Lelouch stood, mouth gaping.

"Milly..." He muttered.

"Yeeeeees?" Was the response.

He looked her right in the eyes. "You are one of the most terrifying people I have ever met. My blasted _father_ has absolutely nothing on the sheer amount of fear you cause to rise in my chest."

He wasn't suprised at her answer. "Why, thank you, Lulu! I can't wait to see you and Nina tonight!" She turned around, preparing to walk out, before she stopped. "Oh, and in case you need a bit of incentive..." She lifted her skirt, before pulling her panties tightly against her bottom. "Nina isn't the only girl willing to let you play around out back."

Lelouch had wanted to turn and look away, really he had, but he wanted to look so much more. The light pink, lacy panties pulled tightly against her ass accentuated the curves of her rear, her slightly bent posture was so inviting, and the coy smile on her lips as she showed herself off to him drove him wild. He couldn't hide the erection she had brought on.

"Hmmm... I hope you're notorious lack of stamina doesn't come back to bite me in the ass before you screw me in it..." And then she dropped her skirt, straightened her panties, and walked out.

Leaving a hot and bothered Lelouch to try and calm himself down without resorting to self pleasure, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

Nina sat at her computer in the council room, typing away dutifully. She didn't notice when the door opened, or when someone was standing right behind her.

"BOO!" Milly yelled, reaching from behind Nina to grab her breasts.

The greenete screamed in shock and fright, more concerned with the fact that she had been snuck up on than the fact that Milly could feel her heart beat through her breast.

After a few moments, since Milly hadn't removed her hands, Nina's attention was drawn to that fact. "ehm... Madame President? C-can you please let g-go of... EEP!" She yelped as Milly gave her boobs a squeeze.

"Oh, are you sure you want me to let go, Ni~na?" Milly sang, gently rubbing her breasts.

"A-ah... M-madame P-presi-deeeeent! S-s-top..." Her words came out pretty half-hearted. Milly never teased her like this, usually she was busy molesting Shirley, something she did frequently and thoroughly, and so this was new for Nina.

Milly gave a dramatic sigh, leaning further into Nina as she began to remove her hands. "If you insist... but first..." Her hands, which had left the girls breasts for all of a second, shot back and four lithe fingers pinched both of Nina's now hard nipples, causing the greenete to yell out in shock and pleasure.

"There!" Milly giggled, hands now removed from Nina's sensitive spots. "That made my day, but I'm sure tonight will be better..."

Nina was scared to ask, but it seems she didn't have to. Milly handed her a disk. "Why don't you play this for me on your computer, Nina? I've been wanting to show it to you all day~!" Milly chirped enthusiastically.

"Ahh... f-fine, Mad-dame P-president..." Nina got her self back under control, but her blush was far from controlled.

As the small window opened, Nina hit the play button. The video went to full screen, and suddenly Nina's face lit up even brighter. It was a video of last night! "M-MADAME P-PRESIDENT!" Nina yelped, both from the video and from a sudden intrusion in her skirt. Milly's skillful fingers were slowly rubbing her through her panties, as the blonde herself leaned over her.

"Yes, Ni~na?" Milly answered in a sing-song tone, continuing her minstrations to Nina's swiftly dampening cunt. "Oh, here's the good part! Hush and enjoy, Nina."

Nina knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but do just that. She watched herself being eaten out from a third person view, while her beautiful blonde friend was rubbing her most sensitive spot. Judging by the mewls of pleasure behind her, Milly was also touching herself. Nina's hands gripped the arms of her chair tightly, until Milly stopped touching her. "M-madame President?" Nina asked, shakily.

Milly leaned over her shoulder, before showing off her sticky fingers. On the hand that was not being used to pleasure Nina, thus confirming that Milly was getting off aswell. "Wanna taste, Nina?" She asked, offering her hand to the greenete.

Nina nodded hesitantly, before leaning forward to lick Milly's hand clean of her own juices. And then the blonde grabbed Nina's hand, pulling it under her damp skirt. "Why don't you try it, Nina? I'd love to see how your fingers feel on my soaking cunt." The casual tone she said this in astounded Nina. How could Madame President be so... so... she didn't even know how to describe it! Nina soon found her hand in Milly's panties, petting the soft flesh of her lower lips. Nina gasped as Milly's fingers returned to her snatch, one _slooooooooowly_ plunging into her. She gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, look. The video is over, phooie." Milly noticed, speaking coherently despite being fingered by Nina. "Guess we'll just have to occupy eachother, instead?" And then Milly slipped another finger into Nina, prompting the girl to do the same. Eventually, they swapped to a more comfortable position. That being Nina seated on Milly's lap, the two girls kissing passionately as they played with eachother. Both of them had discarded their thoroughly soaked panties, and Nina's blouse and bra had been undone, showing off her small but perky breasts to Milly, who was contentedly suckling the nipples alternatively.

"a-ah! M-madame P-president... I'm... I'm coming!" Nina shouted, before her release covered Milly's hand and inner thighs, some dripping onto her own loins. The feeling of Nina's tight passage constricting her fingers, adding to the feeling of Nina's own burried in her snatch, brought Milly to her own orgasm.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeeeeeeeeeeeesssss!" Milly moaned, loudly and lewdly, bucking her hips to feel the bare skin of Nina's lower half against her own. She pulled the girl into a kiss, rubbing her chest against Nina's unclothed breasts.

As the two of them came down from their respective orgasmic highs, Nina realized just what had happened. She promptly fainted into Milly's waiting arms.

Milly grinned, changing their positions so that the currently unconscious Nina was bent over a chair, with her bared rear sticking out, befre she lapped at Nina's lower lips, cleaning off the girls' juices. She then moved back, dressed herself, after cleaning up with some wipes she had brought just for the occasion, and snapped a quick picture of Nina's bare bottom with her phone, before planting a kiss on her left cheek. "If you thought this was fun, just wait until tonight..."

Milly dressed Nina, before leaving her with her head laying on the desk she worked at so often.

* * *

And that was how Lelouch found her, twenty minutes later. He woke her up quickly, before explaining the situation to her in full detail.

This lead to Nina agreeing to the threesome with no issue, before telling a dumbstruck Lelouch about what had happened literally minutes before he had arrived.

Lelouch found his sense of humor. "And here I thought I would need to convince you this wasn't some plot on my part to sleep with two beautiful women at once."

"L-lelouch?" Nina asked, a small, devious, smirk on her face.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Y-you remember how you said... y-you had "half a mind to spank" me?" He nodded, confused, and so she pressed on. "Maybe... you sh-should teach M-madame P-president not to spy on others..?" Her light grey eyes twinkled mischeviously.

Lelouch grinned, leaning down to kiss the sitting girl. "I rather like that idea... of course, a spanking isn't the only thing I'll be giving her ass." Nina grinned, and Lelouch kissed her again.

Tonight was going to be fun indeed.


End file.
